


Leelita

by CaitClandestine



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Look I made a word joke, M/M, Unfortunately not as sexy as it could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night browsing leads Oli to some interesting ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leelita

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to think of a name for another fic and then leelita popped into my mind and I was like ha, I should write about that too (So I did)

Oli doesn't plan it. He'd just been browsing around online through the couple of fashion blogs he follows to keep up with things, get a little extra inspiration for his own designs and admire the ink some of the models have. It's completely harmless, until he gets to a post on the very last blog he decides to check before going to join Lee who's been in bed for a good half hour.

It's a lolita post and Oli knows what lolita is, had once dragged a pretty drunk Matt down to Harajuku on their very first trip to Japan to see some girls in real life and while he doesn't really understand he can see the draw of it, the lure of adorable girls in adorable clothes that are so outrageous in their complexity.

It's the kind of thing he'd usually just scroll quickly through with a bit of smile and a shake of the head at how expensive some of the clothes are, sometimes contemplate the idea of a Drop Dead zombie dress, a collaboration maybe but tonight he pauses mid-scroll as a particular outfit catches his eye.

The dress isn't half as detailed and lacy as some he's seen, doesn't have row upon row of ruffles or a detailed print it's just a soft, baby blue chiffon that drops straight out into the proper shape, printed with pretty little moons and rainbow shooting stars with a big satin bow at the front. It's not all that remarkable and any other time Oli's sure he wouldn't care but suddenly all he can see is Lee wearing it for him, all dressed up with matching accessories and little buckle shoes and his mind is racing as he clicks the link to expand the post, find out where he can buy one. 

He can't. Not from the brands web store at least, is nearly four years too late on a design that had launched a few years prior. None of the other dresses look as right, would be deserving of Lee.

Christ, Lee. Oli isn't even sure Lee would be into wearing a dress for him. They're very open and adventurous in their intimacy but they haven't ever discussed this kind of thing and there's a big difference between say, sexy lingerie and this. Oli's not even sure he's into it either, just that he can't get the thought out of his mind about how gorgeous his boyfriend would look, how pretty he'd be. He's half-hard just imagining it.

“Oli?” Comes Lee's voice from behind him and Oli starts violently, slams the lid of his laptop shut and spins round to see Lee's sleepy form leaning against the door frame between the living room and kitchen.

“What're you doing?” Lee asks with a yawn before he seem to process the scene in front of him. 

“Were you watching porn without me?”

“No!” Oli says indignantly, ignoring the way his voice goes all high-pitched. Imagining ones partner in a dress and being half-hard doesn't exactly constitute as porn, does it?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later and Oli is signing for a package that can only be one thing by the foreign writing on the shipping label. Thank fuck Lee isn't home because he really doesn't have the nerve to explain what's just done.

He'd found the dress. Paid a fair bit for it too, thankfully from Ebay because he's not sure he's up to pretending that he's a seventeen year old girl looking for her dream dress instead of a nearly thirty year old dude who wants it for his boyfriend like some kind perverted creep.

He's tempted to just shove in the back of his closet but he can't, has to open it and see his purchase for himself. It's gorgeous, just the right shade of blue and amazingly soft and delicate, with matching socks and a little head bow. Oli's half-tempted to try it on himself.

It looks like it'll fit Lee, which is a bonus if he actually agrees to it. The dress is so pretty Oli doesn't really want to have to cut it or something, though he absolutely would.

Still, it's not the perfect outfit just yet. He needs shoes, a petticoat and maybe something glittery to put in Lee's gorgeous hair. Go hard or go home, right?

He just hopes he won't be going home hard. And that Lee doesn't kill him when he finds out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It takes him a few more weeks to get everything. He goes overboard maybe, spends a good hour in one of those shoe warehouses looking for the perfect pair and it's reasonably convenient that Lee as pretty tiny feet.

He finds an appropriately floofy petticoat, and some little star shaped hair clips – with glitter, just the kind he wanted and a buttplug. Not exactly the kind of thing he was originally thinking of but when he'd ducked into his favourite store and seen it he knew it was perfect.

It's like the ones in porn that girls usually have, made of solid baby blue glass with a shiny matching gem at it's base, designed to make ones ass like a precious jewel or something. The thought makes him snicker. Lee's ass is lovely, but calling it precious is grounds for getting kicked out of bed he's sure.

By the time he's gotten all the bits and pieces he's had to invest in a bigger box to put it all in, now hidden at the top of their wardrobe where Lee can barely see what's up there, let alone reach anything. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The box stays there for three months. They tour Europe and the US and some particularly crazy shows in Australia and in the rush of it all even when they finally make it home it's not really on Oli's radar and he might have not thought about it for quite a while until there's a shriek and several loud thuds and he's rushing into their bedroom to find Lee sprawled on his back on the carpet, kitchen chair beside him by the wardrobe and surrounded by boxes. Which would be fine, alright, by the stream of curses coming from his boyfriend's mouth he's probably gotten a bruised ass at most and the mess they can tidy or get Jordan to, the neat freak, it's just that there's one particular box practically on Lee's chest, contents thrown out because Oli hadn't considered taping it up. 

Lee's cursing rumbles to a stop as he sits up, pushes the cardboard out of the way and seems to notice exactly what's on him. 

Oli's frozen, not entirely sure he can talk his way out of this one. Lee looks his way, one hand lifting the dress off his chest a little and holding it up before putting it down and methodically gathering all the items into a little pile beside him, face completely unreadable. Dress, petticoat, shoes, socks, hair clips. Butt plug.

Oli's throat is dry.

“I was looking for those custom picks I ordered last year” Lee says eventually, voice level, “This is not them”

“No” Oli agrees croakily.

“Sit” Lee commands, after it becomes obvious Oli isn't going to say anything else of his own accord and he does, a little hesitantly because who knows what the fuck could happen. He's panicking just a little.

“I can explain” Oli mumbles, “It's not, it's nothing, it doesn't mean anything” He can't find the words, knows that Lee would never actually stomp all over his feelings, even if they're a completely different kind of kinky to the direction they usually take. Lee loves him. 

Lee picks up the boxed buttplug, turns it over in his hands.

“Sure seems like a something”

“It's just a thought I had” Oli capitulates, can't exactly deny the obviousness of his collecting.

“A thought you had” Lee echoes, “A thought about me or a thought about you?”

To be honest Oli's never thought about himself in a dress in anything beyond a humorous way. He guesses if Lee asked he would, but everything about the outfit before them is about his boyfriend. 

“A thought about you?” He offers tentatively, “I know I should've asked but I saw it online and you know I don't want you to be a girl, I just, I think you'd looking fucking gorgeous all pretty for me”

Honestly is the best policy, after all.

Lee raises a careful eyebrow.

“I'm not not into it” He says agreeably, and Oli's able to breathe a little easier. “I might not look like you're imagining though”

Oli's spent a good many years convincing Lee that he's the most attractive man in the universe, but it still hasn't seemed to have sunk in. 

“I'm already imagining you looking even better than I could imagine” 

He gets a tiny smile in return.

“We should put the dress somewhere it won't crease” Lee says, hint of amusement in his voice. “Somewhere a little more easily accessible should we need it in the near future”

Oh hell yes. Oli tries very hard to neither first pump the air in victory or get a boner at the knowledge that Lee is actually going to end up wearing the dress for him.

“There's just one thing” Lee says, as he tucks the last of the petticoat into the back of their wardrobe where they keep their more interesting clothing choices – Oli's fire truck red pleather pants and Lee's neon coloured flannels and having found a smaller box for all the other items - “Under no circumstances am I calling you daddy”

“Definitely not” Oli agrees, before leaning forward so he can breathe against Lee's ear, “Princess'd suit you better anyway”


End file.
